


Bullet

by reinadefuego



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Roan's student finally gets it right.Written for challenge 62 - "delight" at 100words.





	Bullet

He slid his glasses off and cleaned them, watching from behind her with cold indifference. Her failures were only a reflection on herself, not him. He'd made it clear to Percy that training a cleaner wasn't his job, but at his hand it would be done right.  
  
Each shot forced her to rethink her approach, every miss only enabled her more  _violent_  emotions to stir.  
  
"If you can't kill with one bullet, you're wasting your time."  
  
No, she wasn't. She'd succeed sooner or later. He'd see, they all would. Sophie adjusted her grip and fired again.  _Perfect._  
  
"Do it again."


End file.
